The present invention relates to complexes of N-[3-[[[2-[(2,3-dihydro-2-oxo-1H-indol-5-yl)amino]-5-(trifluoromethyl)-4-pyrimidinyl]amino]methyl]-2-pyridinyl]-N-methylmethanesulfonamide having Formula I:

Formula I in its amorphous free base form is described in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 11/127,809, filed May 12, 2005, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The foregoing application is assigned in common with the present application. The amorphous free base of Formula I is useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers.
The present invention relates to methods of making salts and solvates of Formula I, and more particularly, besylate, mesylate, tosylate, and hydrochloride salts of Formula I, as well as pharmaceutical compositions containing these various forms of Formula I (referred to herein as complexes of Formula I). The complexes of the present invention are useful in the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases, such as cancers, in mammals, especially humans. The invention also relates to methods of administering the complexes of Formula I to treat hyperproliferative diseases.